Shh I got a secret
by Just a writer get over it
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka was a quiet, shy, timid girl.. NOT! She was Japan's biggest model in disguise! but what happens when the two guys who hate Haruhi find out her secret? and what happens when one of them falls for her? HaruXHika Rated T for cursing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola it's me again!**

**Now this**

**is callededed**

"**Shh I got a secret"**

**Haruhi: oh boy**

**Hikaru: hmm I can't wait to see how this goes.**

**Haruhi: yeah yeah yeah**

**Tamaki: Manda! Make Haruhi fall in love with me!**

**Me: Uh fuck no... go to your loser corner**

**Tamaki: -cries in loser corner-**

**Haruhi: -sigh- Manda does not own Ouran host club at all**

Haruhi Fujioka walked along the gates to her new school, Ouran academy. She took out her IPod and put the volume up, very glad that she had brought herself the soundproof ear buds. She looked down at her uniform one more time, very glad they gave her a choice. It was either the girls' uniform, which was a long sleeved yellow dress with a hem that reached the floor, or the boys' uniform.

She chose the boys uniform, which was black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a blue blazer with the emblem on it, and a blackish blue tie. She also wore black dress shoes, and her blazer buttons opened, since she hated them closed. She pushed a few strands of her short brown hair behind her ear and fixed her glasses. She was glad her glasses hid her eyes, because if anyone saw how 'pretty' they were, they would tackle her.

She sighed and walked in the gate of the school, looking around seeing she was the only one who walked. "Stupid rich bastards," she muttered as she walked towards the main office. On the way she tripped and fell into a pair of twins both with red hair and golden eyes. When she tripped she brought those two down with her. They glared at her as she helped them up, bowed saying sorry and went to find the office.

One of them grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Oi! New guy! What the fuck?" Haruhi froze, shivers sent down her spine. She couldn't hear them but she was scared, since they looked mad. She gulped and took out her ear buds. "I-I am so sorry." She looked down at her feet. The twin on the right spoke up, "Oh look Kaoru he decided to speak."

The one on the left smirked, "Well indeed he did, and such a nervous boy isn't he, Hikaru?"

"How about we play which one is Hikaru game?"

"Yes yes we shall." Haruhi looked up and looked around franticly. 'Crap!' she thought. "Oi new guy let's play a game, and if you win we will let you go to the office alrighty?" The one named Hikaru said. "Alright fine." She said, nervous about what would happen. Hikaru and Kaoru both put on matching plaid caps. "All you gotta do, is guess which one is Hikaru." Kaoru said. Haruhi nodded, knowing she could tell the difference between the two. Hikaru was on the right and Kauro was on the left and they moved around fast around her till she was dizzy. They stood in front of her, Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left. "Now which one is Hikaru?"

They asked at the same time. She looked down at her shoes and pointed to Hikaru on the right, "That on is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru" She said it in a soft voice sure, but the boys were surprised. Nobody and I mean nobody could tell them apart, except Tamaki! Which is sad! She looked up smiled shyly then ran off to find the office. They looked at each other than shrugged. Oh well, it wasn't like they'd see that guy again. They walked into classroom 1-A and sat next to each other at their desks, all the girls fawning over them.

When the teacher came in and quieted them down he said, "I have an announcement to make! We have a new student, and a brilliant one at that. So please come in." Haruhi walked into the room, looking as jumpy as a rabbit in a thunder storm. "This class is Haruhi Fujioka. Please make him feel comfortable." "Uhh umm." Haruhi just messed with her hands looking down. She felt as nervous as hell here. "Alright Fujioka please sit in between Kaoru and Hikaru please." The both of them glared at her, they hated being apart. Haruhi nervously walked to her new seat, while Kaoru moved to the next seat to the left. She mouthed, "I'm sorry." to the both of them. She took out her notebook and started copying the notes her teacher had just put on the board, ignoring the glares going from the twins. When the bell rang for lunch, while everyone else left to go eat in the cafeteria, Haruhi took a bento outside and sat under a tree. While she was eating, her phone rang. "K-konichiwa."

"Oi! Do NOT use that god damn nervous girl act on me. Anyway after school, you have a photo shoot with the Hitachiin twins after school." "Sure alright. Shall I wear the black wig or the brown?" "Go with the brown today alright? And god damn it when I see you, you better not be wearing your stupid glasses" "Hai hai I'll see you later." She hung up her phone and started eating. "Mhmm I love leftover omelets so much!" She laughed a little and finished her lunch. When the bell rang, she went inside and put up her nervous front. She walked over to her desk, shaking a bit. She saw before she sat down, a trap. She smirked inwardly, 'Guess I gotta set it off... Not on me though haha.' She saw that everyone else was watching her. She sighed and sat down, waiting for the paint balloon to hit her face. But just before it hit her, she ducked and it hit Hikaru. "OI! WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE TWERP?"

"I-I'm sorry! I dropped my lucky pencil!" She bowed her head, shaking. Hikaru smirked, thinking that Haruhi was scared of him. Truth was when Haruhi bowed her head and shook, she was laughing that Hikaru was covered in blue paint. She sat back at her desk making sure she looked nervous and scared. When some of the other boys and girls tried talking to her she stayed quiet. When school let out, she ran out of the school loosened her tie and smiled a little.

She walked out of the gates of Ouran and walked home. To her, home was a small apartment that she lived in by herself. When she was 5 her mother died... but sadly when she was about 13 her father died.

Haruhi walked into her apartment, put down her bag, and went into her room. She changed into white jeans, a black long sleeve t-shirt with a white heart near the bottom of it. She put on her long brown wig, and took off her glasses. When she took off her glasses, it revealed the most beautiful brown eyes that make you want to stare into them all day long. After she put her contacts in, she pulled on some silvery converse. Just then the doorbell rang, which meant _she_ was here.

Haruhi opened the door and smiled, "Renge let's go alright?" "Thank you god! You aren't wearing your stupid glasses." "Yeah yeah." Renge was Haruhi's manager/agent/best friend. She had long blondish hair, brown eyes, and a very evil laugh. Today she decided on wearing black dress pants, a blue button down dress shirt, and a black dress jacket. She had her blue tooth in one ear, and her blackberry in her hand. "NOW LET'S GET A MOVE ON GOD DAMN IT!" Haruhi laughed and followed Renge to the car. As Renge drove, she filled Haruhi in on what was going to happen. "Alright remember, here you are known not as Haruhi Fujioka but instead Hannah Miyazaki. Now this shoot is for a new teen line, which includes a lot of boyish clothes in styles for girls, so you should be happy."

"Awwe you know me so well."

"Anyway you will be having the Hitachiin twins with you there, which will be more fun. Be warned though they are like little devils in a way. Do NOT talk to anyone here except me the camera man and the twins. Got it?" "Hai hai oba-san." Renge brought the car to a screeching halt. 'Awe shit wrong word wrong word!' Haruhi thought.

"DO NOT CALL ME FUCKING OLD! I AM ONLY 20 FREAKING YEARS OLD GOD DAMN IT AND I AM THE ONE WHO IS HELPING YOU REMEMBER? I GAVE YOU THIS LIFE AS HANNAH MIYAZAKI! DO NOT FORGET IT!"

"Alright alright I'm sorry!"

Renge smirked, "Good now get out we are here!" Haruhi got out of the car and looked up at the huge building.

When Haruhi got inside, it was amazing. She was already used to the excitement of being inside a studio but it was always the rush of everyone that made her smile. Renge popped up behind her and smiled. She liked it when Haruhi was happy, since it was rare now a day. Renge pushed Haruhi into the makeup/dressing room. "Make her look marvelous!"

She screeched and left the room. Haruhi sweat dropped. Renge was way too obsessed with this. When the makeup artists were done, and Haruhi was done changing she stepped out of the dressing room. Her wig had been pulled into a high ponytail with black sprayed in streaks, black eyeliner, bluish eye shadow, light blush, lip gloss. She wore a black baseball cap with a heart with a knife through it, a blue tight t-shirt with a lot of boyish designs, dark looseish jeans, and white vans. She liked this outfit, and hopefully she could keep it after the shoot. She walked over to where Renge pointed her and stopped when she saw two familiar redheads...

(Haruhi's POV!)

I groaned inside, great those two were here. I walked over to them, a fake smile plastered on my face. They looked at me and smirked, while I inwardly rolled my eyes. Idiots..

"Hey I'm Hannah Miyazaki! I will be working with you today so let's have fun!"

I wanted to puke about how I sounded.. like a fucking preppy girl AGH! While they smirked about something I looked them over. They were wearing dark jeans like mine, and shirts like mine to. Except theirs was loose. They both wore baseball caps with skulls on it, and Kaoru was wearing a skull necklace. Hikaru held out his hand.

"I am Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my younger brother Kaoru Hitachiin."

"JUST BY A GOD DAMN MIUNTE YOU ASSHOLE!"

I laughed, which shocked them both... Then they gave me that evil grin. "Let's play a game! Which one of us is Hikaru?" they said in unison. Kauro put his necklace in their shirt, and like this morning spun around me. "Which one of us is Hikaru?" they said again. I decided to just get it over with.

"Hmmm.. Hikaru is on the left and Kauro was on the right. Am I right?"

And as I was before I was right now. It was way too easy in my opinion! They gaped at me and smiled a little bit till they called us. We were put outside in a park, on a bench. I was laying/hanging off the bench while Kaoru was standing near my feet, his arms on the back of the bench, a bored expression on his face. Hikaru was put near were my head was, looking down at me.

While they took the pictures of us, our poses changed. There was some where I sat on the back of the bench with a twin on either side of me, us laughing. Or when I sat at one end of a bench and Hikaru's head was on my lap while Kaoru was sitting on the ground next to my legs and his head against my thigh.

But soon they wanted us to walk so they would get better pictures. So I and the twins walked around the park, shoving each other laughing. There was one shot where I was walking towards the twins sitting on the bench, a smile on my face. Just as I got to the bench, I tripped and fell. Hikaru sat up to catch me, but as he went to catch me, one of the crew members accidently pushed me more, which made my lips meet Hikaru's, at the same time. Great, just great... I JUST LOST MY FIRST KISS TO THE BOY WHO HATES ME! Son of a fucking bitch.

**What did you think? Good right?**

**Me: yay a new story**

**Haruhi: MANDA! YOU MADE ME KISS HIKARU**

**Hikaru: it wasn't so bad**

**Haruhi: But you hate me -_-**

**Hikaru: true**

**Kaoru: uhh please rate and review!**

**BTW! THE ONLY GOD DAMN REASON I HAD TO EDIT THIS AND CHANGE THE FORMAT WAS **_**SOME**_**ONE! DECIDED I SHOULD SINCE THEY COMPLAINED ABOUT IT! AGH!**

_**Dear god. I wrote like this? This will be edited and added more chapters ASAP. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**hheh interesting ending don't we agree?**

**Well this one is basically like**

**Well you read it and find out alrighty?**

**Haruhi: -still in shock that she kissed Hikaru-**

**Me: Umm Haruhi?**

**Hikaru: I'll wake her up! -kisses her again-**

**Haruhi: -glares at Hikaru- H-I-K-A-R-U! -chases him around my room-**

**Me: OI! YOUR GONNA -hears smashing sound-**

**Hikaru&Haruhi: Oops! -Sweat drops-**

**Me: -chases both Hikaru and Haruhi-**

**Honey: Uhh while Ma-chan chases Hikaru and Haruhi, she doesn't own Ouran host club or any music put in here please enjoy**

**-Background: YOU SONS OF BITCHES YOU BROKE MY MARTIAL ARTS TROPHY!-**

(Haruhi's POV)

I was basically shocked. It took me a good 5 minutes to regain my composure, trying not to show the shock on my face. Now Hikaru's face that defiantly showed shock. He put his fingers to his lips, freaked out I guess. When I stood back up, my cheeks were burning. God damn it! Why did I lose my first kiss to him? What did the camera crew think you say? They thought it was a riot. AND they got that kiss on film. Thankfully we were done for the day, so I ran in the dressing room, changed back to my clothes and ran towards Renge's car, praying to god she'd show soon. I just wanted to go! I felt so embarrassed.

(Hikaru's POV!)

I sat there, shocked. I was just kissed by Hannah Miyazaki. And god damn it was my first kiss. I touched my lips and wondered, 'why the fuck am I caring about the kiss?' As soon as she was told we were done, she ran towards her dressing room, came out in her regular clothes, and then ran out of the building. I just sat there, dumbfounded, until Kaoru waved his hand in front of my face, "Hello earth to Hikaru! For Christ sake, NUDE BABES!" "Huh what happened?" "Uhh let's see you were kissed by up and coming fashion model Hannah Miyazaki and you are totally out of it." I looked up at him and sighed. Then thought about something.

"Kaoru besides that, what can we do to humiliate that Haruhi boy?"

"Hm.. lead him in to where the host club is?"

I smirked, "Perfect! This will be very fun don't you think?"

"Mhm yes yes it would be... now how about we stalk a certain model? I mean she did kiss you and all."

I looked up at him, shocked, but then smirked. "Let's go!" We quickly got changed out of the clothes our mom made, into black jeans, black shirts, and black hoodies. We quietly exited the building and found Hannah still here, talking with her manager.

"GOD DAMN IT RENGE! I FREAKING KISSED HIKARU! AND IT WAS MY FIRST KISS! UGH IMMA KILL YOU."

"Hai hai calm down, I'll take you home now alright?"

Hannah's eyes sparkled, "Yay! Let's go!"

Her manager, Renge is her name I guess, laughed. They got in the car and drove off. Kaoru and I got in a black Mercedes and followed them, of course keeping our distance. We followed them to an apartment complex. "Oi! Kaoru! Isn't she supposed to be rich? Why is she living somewhere commoners live?" "Who knows? Alright? Geez we gotta get home already.. I mean it's already 7 and we promised mom we'd be home by 9... Estimating from here it wakes a good hour and a half to get home." I sighed, "Fine let's go." When we drove home, mom was as enthusiastic as ever... Oh god the horror.

"Hikaru! Guess what I heard? Is it true? My little boy was kissed my Hannah Miyazaki? OH MY GOD!" She squealed.

My poor ears... my mom was ecstatic about a small kiss with Hannah? Really? I sighed and shrugged. I prayed to God she would let off today. After another hour of her annoying us she finally let up and went to work on new designs. Kaoru and I retreated up the stairs to our room, exhausted from listening to our mother ramble on about the girl. I mean yeah she's cute and all but something told me she was hiding something. And to top it off she could tell the difference between me and Kaoru?

Nobody can do that... accept the shy guy Haruhi Fujioka. It was weird. And she also ran out of the building after the shoot? She had just kissed me! I mean come on! Most girls would kill to get a kiss from me! I shook it off and passed out on my bed. For some reason I thought about Hannah a lot that night. By the time morning came, I was grumpy as hell.

Kaoru kept trying to get me to cheer up but it wasn't working. I got dressed in my school uniform, grabbed my bag, and left with Kaoru. When we got to school, Haruhi was sitting at his desk, writing something of the sort. I looked at my brother and we both smirked. We made our way over to the new boy, and stood behind him.

I was on the left of him and Kaoru on the right. I put my arm on Kaoru's shoulder and her did the same for me. We leaned down at the same time and said, "Oi! Commoner! Whatcha doing?" He looked up and saw us, then freaked. "AII! N-nani? W-why are you near me? I-it's unsettling" It was funny watching this kid stutter, but our fun ended when the bell rang, signaling class started. I pouted and sat at my desk while my brother sat at his. Strangely, at every break, Haruhi diapered from the room. When lunch came around, I sat with Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori, Kyouya, and Honey. We were talking about stuff for our club when I saw Haruhi go outside with a bento.

Strange, when people are in Ouran, they never have bentos. Instead we buy very expensive lunches. I looked at Kaoru and pointed towards Haruhi. He smirked, while the others stared at us. "That boy there is the new kid, a commoner. So we have taken it upon ourselves to annoy him like hell. And also since he is so timid and crap its really funny." I smirked, glad about what I said.

"Now if you shall excuse us we must go torture." Kyouya, without looking up from his lap top said, "If only you two knew." He chuckled, which was creepy! He always scared me.. we shrugged and went to go bother a certain nerdy scaredy cat...

(Haruhi's POV!)

After an annoying morning with those stupid twins, I went outside and sat under the Sakura tree. It felt so relaxing. I loved eating out here, since I was the only person to bring a bento. I ate my lunch quietly, thinking about how my dad used to make me them. I smiled sadly, missing him. Just as I was finishing up, my phone rang. I scowled, and answered.

"K-konichiwa, Haruhi speaking."

"God damn it Haruhi! I am so not in the mood for your shy act!"

I smirked and stood up, holding my bento box in my hand. "Hai hai oba-chan," I teased. Ah the fun it was to make fun of Renge. "AGH GOD DAMN IT! Anyway I need to pull you out of Ouran right now, and come back dressed as Hannah."

"Su- wait what? WHY! I AM SO NOT DRESSING LIKE THAT FOR THIS GROUP OF IDIOTS!"

"Please the school wants Hannah Miyazaki to show up and give a presentation on why being in school is important and grades to! Please! I swear to god I will do anything!"

I felt a smirk play on my lips. "Alright fine, call the school and pull me out for a family emergency alright? See you in like 10?"

"Yeah bye." I smirked and walked back inside, getting everything ready for when Renge was coming...

(Hikaru's POV)

Me and Kaoru were outside, about to pounce on the guy, when his phone rang. We heard his conversation, which was interesting. "K-konichiwa. Haruhi speaking." we barley heard what sounded like screaming on the other side.

"Su- wait what? WHY! I AM SO NOT DRESSING LIKE THAT FOR THIS GROUP OF IDIOTS!" I felt my temper rise, us idiots? I held back a growl I look back at him and he was standing up with his bento box in his hand. I looked up at his face, a smirk playing on his lips... which wasn't right.

He was supposed to be just a nervous guy and NOT supposed to smirk.

"Alright fine call the school and pull me out for a family emergency alright? See you in like 10?"

He smirked again and went inside. I looked at my brother, "What do you think is going on Kaoru?"

"I'm not sure Hikaru..." "I think we should follow him right?" He paused for a moment and smirked. "Sure let's go." We quietly followed Haruhi to the classroom, where he gathered his stuff. Soon the secretary announced over the PA that Haruhi had to leave, so we followed him out. We expected him to walk home, hell we were wrong. In the distance, we saw Hannah's managers' car.

While Haruhi made his way to the car, he removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and messed up his hair. He got in the car, and he argued with someone for about 5 minutes. While they argued, me and Kaoru got in our car and followed them. Where they drove though was familiar... where they drove was the apartment complex that Hannah lived in... And the same apartment. We watched as Haruhi went inside the apartment, and out came Hannah.

She had her long hair in a low ponytail, black jeans on, a long sleeved black shirt with a white t-shirt over it, and black converse. Her manager got out of the car and scolded her, which made her roll her eyes and go back inside, to change into light blue jeans, a white short sleeved t-shirt, with sparkley flats. In her hair was a blue headband, which looked so cute on her. I looked at my brother who just shrugged. We watched them get back in the car and drive to the school. When we parked the car, and got back inside, everyone had gathered in the gym for an announcement. We were confused and sat near the front, where the principle, our idiot presidents' father, came in.

"Today, we have a famous model you all might know. She is here to help us get in the mood to study! Well.. er where is she?"

"OI! LOOK UP HERE!"

Everyone looked up and saw Hannah, on the ledge of one of the highest windows.

"OI! HANNAH! GET DOWN FROM THERE! NOW!"

Her manager screamed. Just what was she doing? "OI! Lemme have my fun!" She yelled back, a smile playing on her lips. She took a step back and jumped doing about 4 flips in the air and landed right on my lap. "Thanks for catchi- Oh my god you're that guy from yesterday! The one I kissed!" I could barely see the red on her cheeks but then she kissed my cheek and smiled softly. "Thanks for catching me Hi-Ka-Ru."

She winked and got off my lap and stood in front of all the students of the school, and she smirked. I, myself was blushing so much! I mean this cute girl kissed me! Again! Ahh Kami is so nice today!

"Oi! Now I know Imma supposed to give a lecture and stuff about studying but really? Now look at me! I'm 15, a 10th grader like you all ya know. And I actually STUDY! It does help a lot trust me.

Especially if you live alone and you gotta do bills. And boys please god if any of you come near my place or are having pervy thoughts might I suggest you go take a very LONG COLD shower right now alrighty?"

She smiled, "Anyway, education does help. Now if you do get educated, you could be like the Ootori family, very smart and educated. Very successful to! Now if you don't you might end up as stupid as... hmm. Who here can name the stupidest boy here?" Almost every boy pointed to Tamaki, which made him shrink.

"I AM NOT STUPID DAMN IT!" He yelled.

"Now kids, observe."

She took out a teddy bear that looked like Tamaki's and put in on the ground. She held up her hand and counted down.. 5...4...3..2..1 and "NO! NOT TEDDY!"

Tamaki ran to the front and held the teddy tight to him in a ball on the floor. "And now my point is proven... Now where is Kyouya Ootori? He is around here right? He owes me a hug god dammit it!" We heard Kyouya chuckle and walk to the front, smiling. "Hannah my dear far too long." He said, while hugging her.

But he whispered something into her ear that made her look upset. But seems only I noticed, cause all the girls were screaming, "KYAAA! NO KYOUYA-SAMA!" While the guys screamed, "NO! HANNAH!" I looked at her, and thought about it. This girl is defiantly hiding something from everyone..

**YAY! ITS DONE! 2ND CHAPTER!**

**Haruhi: o-o you made me jump from a window? Really?**

**Hikaru: AND TO KISS ME?**

**Me: etto... omfg BRANDON SAVE ME! -runs away-**

**Hikaru&Haruhi: -sweat drops- Umm please rate and review?**

**AGAIN SORRYYYYYYY**

_**Dear… God…. The errors! THE ERRORS;-; GOMENE! I'M SO SORRY MY LOVELIES! I'LL FIX IT ALL AND MAKE YOU HAPPY! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god -_-**

**I haven't updated in SO long**

**I WILL MAKE IT UP!**

**ATLEAST 2 NEW CHAPTERS**

**BY THURSDAY**

**BWAGHAHHAHAH**

**Hikaru: -points at me- she is SO high right now**

**Me: -glares- SHUT UP!**

**Haruhi: -sighs- guys really? Just make up and let's starttt**

**ME: -sigh- FINE!**

**Hikaru: Ch you think imma apologize to her?**

**Mori: -hits Hikaru in head-**

**Hikaru: FINE! IM SORRY!**

**Me: and disclaimer**

**Hikaru: -groans- Manda does not own OHSHC! Or any music**

(Haruhi's POV)

Kyouya hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Your father would be so proud of you, Haruhi." I felt a tinge of pain as he told me, but I smiled softly.

I faced everyone and smirked, "Now now everyone, who here wants to be like Kyouya and be smart?" About 90% of the school raised their hands.

"Ok good so we have like what 10% of people who wanna be like well... Tamaki?"

I pointed at the guy, who even though he was a year older then me, was cuddling the teddy bear close to him. I shuddered and looked at everyone. "Now who here thinks I am only a model?"

Almost everyone except Kyouya and a few others raised their hands. "Mhm, alright now how would you react if I said you were all wrong?"

Everyone except Kyouya screamed, "EH?"

"Ok ok OW! My poor ears! And yeah I am so not just a model!"

I smirked and climbed onto Kyouya's back. "I am one of Japan's smartest students!" I yelled. A smile on my face. I swear everyone's jaw dropped to the ground... Well except for Kyouya, since he knew me oh so well. I frowned, I mean did everyone think that since I was a model, I was stupid? Ugh.. stereotypes much?

I sighed, as I met Kyouya's eyes, "I think I'll just wrap this up. We need to talk anyway." He nodded, as I turned back to the school full of.. dumbasses.

"Alrighty then! How about a wager shall we? I will be back here in one month. If the grade average goes up and EVERYONE tries, then I will perform a new song I am working on and one lucky boy will get a kiss from me. If you can't do it, then I guess I will just have to hang my head in shame and not return until next year. So how does that sound?

Everyone nodded their heads furiously, as I laughed, "Alrighty then DISMISSED!" While everyone was leaving, I dragged Kyouya away from the crowd. I kept my grip on his hand tight, as we got closer to the cherry blossom trees near the front gates of the school. Finally, I dropped his hand, as I turned around and faced him, a smile on my face.

"Kyouya-nii-chan!" I yelled as I hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much! You don't get how much I missed you!"

He chuckled and hugged me back, "Calm down alright? How have you been after.. you know" I sighed and looked down, "It's been painful but I am trying to get through it ya know? I mean my dad would be proud at my success. I miss him a lot though." I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

He smiled back, "I know, Haruhi, I know. Now please do me a favor and take off the ridiculous wig? I mean seriously I haven't seen you real self in a while. And no the glasses do NOT count." I chuckled and looked around quickly and took it off and he smiled softly.

"There's my little cousin I missed." He ruffled my hair and I giggled. "Kyouya-nii-chan I know I'm an idiot for not taking your offer to live with you but.. I wanna try and be on my own ya know? Cause I am that tough!" I held up my arms and showed off my muscles as proof.

He laughed then frowned. "What's wrong?" I followed to where his eyes were and saw nothing. "Is there something there?" He sighed and shook his head, "Nah I'm probably imagining it." I giggled, "Tamaki is your friend? You poor man."

His eye twitched, "Gee thanks for reminding me. But we do run a club here. Have you heard of it? It's the schools host club."

I gawked at him, trying to this of HIM as a host. I shook my head. "Nope not possible. Not at all. I mean you as a host? HA! That's a funny one."

"Oh I don't associate with the girls; I run the clubs financial situation."

Yup that's what he is good at, numbers and numbers and numbers. "Okay NOW that makes sense."

"Oh so you think I'm not charming enough to be a host?"

"No actually no not really you're too boring."

"Oh boring? Say's the little midget/model."

He glared as he mumbled about how was he boring and how she was just an annoying little midget. I laughed at his outburst, before pinching his cheeks and calling him the cutest big cousin, ever. He scowled, before hugging me tight once more. I felt so safe when I was in his arms.

(Normal POV)

While Kyouya and Haruhi talked they didn't notice that someone or two someones were watching them, amazed. Little did the two know what they were getting themselves into, or how much one of them might feel for the girl? The girl, they thought, was much different from the rest.

**OK! Yes I know it's really short but like**

**IM IN FREAING HIGHSCHOOL AND I HAD a lot OF TESTS TO TAKE**

**So I couldn't really think**

**but I will have a much longer chapter up by Thursday and maybe an bonus one by Saturday if I'm lucky enough**

**Hikaru: CH whatever, so long as I get to be with Haruhi!**

**Me: -sigh- that won't be for a while**

**Haruhi: I agree!**

**Hikaru: -tries to punch me- make it sooner!**

**Me: -dodges and starts attacking him-**

**Haruhi: -sighs- please while they fight, remember 2 review and subscribe mmkay?**

**(Background: Hikaru: OWWWWWWWWWWWW! MOTHER FUCKER! THOSE WERE MY BALLS! Me: Yeah! WERE! So now no more! MWAHAHAHAH!)**

_Dear god. What was wrong with me? I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok ok I said 2 new chapters**

**but imma bum**

**so here is a new one**

**and updates will be on**

**the day I go back to school!**

**Hikaru: your story is boring**

**Kaoru: now now we know why**

**Hikaru: cause she is in love!**

**Me: SHUT UP! -chases both of them while they say, "Manda's in love Manda's in love!"-**

**Haruhi: -sigh- at it yet again I see? Well Manda does not own Ouran or any music**

(Hikaru's POV)

After that assembly I and Kaoru decided to follow Kyouya-Sempai and Hannah. It was kinda suspicious that she looked upset for a brief second then looked all happy. So we followed the two to one of the cherry trees near the gate. Of course we hid behind the tree but we peaked around it. They started talking "Kyouya-nii-chan!" she yelled and hugged him tight. I held back a chuckle and smirked. So he did have a soft spot for actual people. Not just numbers!

"I missed you so much! You don't get how much I missed you!"

He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Calm down alright? How have you been after.. you know…"

She sighed and looked down, "It's been painful but I am trying to get through it ya know? I mean my dad would be proud at my success. I miss him a lot though."

I wondered what happened with her father. I squinted my eyes at the girl; she was really intriguing to me. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

He smiled back, "I know Haruhi it's ok. Now please do me a favor and take off the ridiculous wig? I mean seriously I haven't seen you real self in a while. And no the glasses do NOT count."

My jaw dropped. Did he just saw Haruhi? I looked at Kaoru whose jaw was dropped to. OK this was confusing! When I heard the name Haruhi I thought of the nerd with messy hair in my class. Not to mention he is a guy! And wait a minute... Did Kyouya say wig? We peaked around the tree and Haruhi chuckled and looked around quickly and took it off and Kyouya smiled softly.

"There's my little cousin I missed."

I gasped. It was that nerd from class... and turns out he is a she.. Wow. He ruffled her hair and she giggled. "Kyouya-nii-chan I know I'm an idiot for not taking your offer to live with you but... I wanna try and be on my own ya know? Cause I am that tough!"

I chuckled when she held up her arms and showed off her muscles. But I stiffened when Kyouya frowned and looked over to where me and Kaoru were hiding..

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Is there something there?" He sighed and shook his head, "Nah I'm probably imagining it."

She giggled, and I let the breath I was holding go. "Tamaki is your friend? You poor man." She asked. His eye twitched, "Gee thanks for reminding me. But we do run a club here. Have you heard of it? It's the schools host club."

She gawked at him and shook her head. "Nope not possible. Not at all. I mean you as a host? HA! That's a funny one."

"Oh I don't associate with the girls I run the clubs financial situation."

"Ok NOW it makes sense." She said.

Soon they started talking about random things like how she was and everything. I yawned quietly, getting bored at their conversation. Suddenly we all heard Hannah... err... Haruhi's manager screaming for her. Haruhi sighed and put her wig on, hugged Kyouya one more time, kissed his cheek and ran off yelling, "GOD DAMN IT CALM YOUR NIPPLES YOU OLD LADY!"

I snickered a little at how Haruhi talked to her manager.

But when I looked at Kaoru he had "that" look as I dubbed it. "That" look is when he is in deep thought and can be annoying as hell. I sighed and dragged him back with me to the classroom. When we got there Haruhi was there, as her boyish self. She was reading _To Kill a Mocking bird. _I smirked and walked over to her.

She looked up at me with a confused look and I only smirked. I leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "I know your secret.. Ha-ru-hi... or is it Hannah?"

**GOD DAMN IT ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER T-T but imma have better ones up by at least next Wednesday 4/19/10!**

**if I don't... you can all kill me mmkay?**

**Hikaru: God you make me sound desperate.**

**Me: But you are**

**Hikaru: T_T Old lady**

**(Me and Hikaru start fighting)**

**Haruhi: -sigh- please review while I break them up**

**(Backgrund: Hikaru: OW! MY FUCKING BALLS AGAIN! Me: HA! SEVRES YOU RIGHT! Haruhi: GOD DAMN IT MANDA GABRIELLA CATHERINE DO STOP ABUSING MY HIKARU!)**

**Review PLEASE! Cause you alll love me! Btw i need someone to like help me make up S/N names for them. Please and thank you**

_**EDITEDDD. Aiya so long ;-;**_


	5. Chapter 5

**OK yes I am a dumbass!**

**Wednesday which is today is the 21st not the 19th**

**oh well!**

**Twins: Manda is still in love!**

**Me: -frowns and pulls out two rosaries from Inuyasha- oh boys!**

**Twins: Yes?**

**Me: -puts one around each of their necks and smirks.- SIT!**

**Twins: -both smack down to the ground- OWWIE!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHI WIN!**

**Haruhi: -sigh- again? Manda does not own Ouran or any music that is provided.**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Haruhi froze as he whispered the last part, as he just smirked and watched as she tried to keep a calm expression. She looked up at him and said in a soft voice, "What do you want from me seriously, Hikaru." He smirked again, "I am not Hikaru! I'm Kaoru!" He watched as she sighed and shook her head, "No you're not. Now about what you know... can we talk about it at my place after class? I swear to god I will tell you everything." She looked down, hiding her eyes under her hair. Hikaru smirked, thinking he would get a stupid excuse for her lies and sat at his desk... heh he was so wrong...

(Haruhi's POV)

"No you're not. Now about what you know... can we talk about it at my place after class? I swear to god I will tell you everything." I looked down, hiding my eyes under my hair. I could feel the tears threaten to fall. I felt scared, he knew my secret, the one thing that was keeping my life in balance! I felt unsafe I was scared... I hoped the twins had forgotten my promise when school finished, but when I rushed out of the building two hands grabbed either of my arms and pulled me back. "Where do you-" Hikaru's voice.. oh joy!"Think you're going-" Next Kaoru... and now "Without us Haruhi-_chan_?" I shuddered and turned around to face them.

Both had smirks on their faces and that evil gleam in their eyes that I did not like. I glared at them, a glare that even rivaled a Kyouya one. They shivered, which meant they knew shut up. I took out my phone and looked at them. "Be quiet for a minute you morons." I called Kyouya, when he answered I said curtly. "Meet me my place. We have a problem." "I will be. Be safe." We hung up and I glared at the red headed twins. "Follow me," was all I said before I began walking off. I put my ear buds in my ears and turned the volume up on my iPod. I was glad that, "_Love is war." _by Hatsune Miku came on. I sang along to the words softly, bobbing my head to the really good parts, where the drums and guitar kicked it up a notch. My favorite part came on so I sang a little louder, so those morons could hear me.

"_Daisuki_

_Tatakau no yo  
HEART wo ute  
Shudan nante eran de rarenai  
SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo  
Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
Geigeki youi  
Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu  
Koi wa moumoku  
Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no_."

I looked around and saw at least I was finally home. I walked up the steps to my apartment slowly, unlocked the door and reluctantly let them in. As I put my bag on the ground, I looked back at the twins and their eyes were open wide. Huh must have been their first time in a commoners home I guess..

(Hikaru's POV)

When we got to her apartment, me and Kaoru were shocked about it. The front door lead to a small kitchen with a stove, oven, fridge, and usual kitchen stuff. Past the kitchen was a small living room, with a low table and a 20'inch TV in the corner. There were a few cabinets that lined the wall near the TV, each filled with trophies and picture.

One picture in particular caught my eye. It was of a 4 year old girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was laughing and in the arms between two adults. One was a man that was in his late 20's, with ear length blondish brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a women also in her late 20's with short dark brown hair. She had amazing chocolate brown eyes and a dazzling smile in the picture. Before I could say anything Haruhi interrupted my thoughts. "That's a picture of my family. Before my mother died."

I looked at her with a small amount of pity, so she lost her mom huh? How young though? Before I could ask, she cut me off and said "Follow me." We followed her into the small living room, and sat on the ground. There was a hallway connected to the living room, with two doors on one side and one door on the other. She disappear down the hall into the first door on the right. I looked around the room with Kaoru, but when we say the memorial cabinet in the corner, with the doors opened we froze. We walked over slowly and looked inside.

Inside were two pictures. One was of Haruhi's mother, and the other of Haruhi's father. However, in the picture of her father the man was more aged by like 8 or 9 years? I felt a tinge of pain in my heart for the girl. So she lost both her parents. I looked at my brother who held a solemn face, but could see the sadness in his eyes.

He felt bad she lost her parents. We heard a door open and close. We turned around and came face to face with Haruhi. She was wearing a white shirt, the top part was like a tank top with scrunchy material except the sleeves were from the shoulder to the neck. The scrunchy material of the shirt went to about under her chest. The rest of the shirt was a soft material that flowed until about mid thigh. It was loose, like a mini dress. She also wore a light pair of denim jeans with a hand drawn heart with an arrow through it, on the left knee. Her short, beautiful brown hair was smoothed down, to look nice and decent. Instead of her usual glasses she wore contacts. She wore no make up and I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

There she was, standing before me and my brother and I had to admit she looked amazing. She was soon kneeling at the table, looking at both of us. I looked to my brother who smiled softly to the girl. "Now will you explain to us this 'Hannah' facade." He asked in a soft voice. She looked down and sighed. Before she could answer him the doorbell rang. She moved quickly to answer it and when she opened it a gasp escaped both mine and Kaoru's lips. There at the door stood Kyouya Sempai. And he did not look happy. He glared at me and my brother while pulling Haruhi into a quick hug. She looked up at him and held his arm. "Nii-chan I was about to explain about.. Hannah. They found out and want to know." He held a stolic look on his face, which scared both me and Kaoru. She lead him to the living room where we all were kneeling around the small table. She sighed and looked up. "It all started when..."

* * *

**OH OH! DONE!**

**MWAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**I LOVE THIS JOB!**

**Hikaru: yeah yeah old lady**

**Kaoru: wait no!**

**Me: -smirks- why Hikaru... wy don't you sit (bam) down over there? I mean if you sit (bam) down you might not be so tired. I mean I love to sit(bam) when I have the time. Oh Haruhi! Why don't you sit (bam) next to me. Then have Hikaur sit(bam) next to you and Kaoru sit(bam) next to him!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: -groans from separate 6 foot human shaped craters-**

**Haruhi: -sweatdrops- A-Ano..**

**Me: anyway! Imma have a new chapter up by atleast May 1st?**

**Love you all! And REVIEW!**

_...I'M SO SORRY LOVELY PEOPLE! I'M SORRY! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhh I finished this in like a few hours! HA**

**I AM A GENIUS!**

**Hehe ;p**

**BTW!**

**Be on the look out**

**I am gonna start a new fic soon after I finish either this one or battle of the bands**

**it'll be called something like idk.. **

"**Inuyasha Hair Project." **

**Basically a Inu/Kag story based on the Manga Beauty Pop**

**oh well maybe**

**Hikaru: You can't do it you know**

**Me: -frowns- how about you SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: -groans from separate 8 ft craters-**

**Me: sorry Kaoru! He deserved it!**

**Kyouya: While the morons (Me: HEY! I AM NOT A MORON!) Battle out their differences, Manda does not own Ouran or any music mkay?**

(Normal POV)

"It all started when I was about 5 years old. My mother had died from a car accident. She was just getting home from the court house, since she was a lawyer. She had just stopped at a stop signed when just as she was about to start driving, a car came up behind her. It was going over 60 miles per hour, so when it hit her... it wasn't good. It knocked her into the middle of the intersection and she was crushed from the car that speed down and hit the drivers side of the car."

"After the funeral and all, I was the one who took care of everything. My father worked to support us both and I decided to do chores and go to school. When I was about 13, my dad fell ill. He had been diagnosed with lung cancer from all the smoke he inhaled at his job. I held back my tear when he was in the hospital, hell I visited him every day. By then I had been used to living by my self at home. So even though my hair used to be long I couldn't stand it. I cut it all off to look like a guy. I only did it so it wouldn't be a pain when I had to do work or chores."

"But soon after, my father died. I cried for days on end, since I had been left alone in the world. Then I remembered something. My older brother like cousin.. Kyouya." She paused for a second and held his arm tight smiling softly at him, a smile only she could have. "When I remembered him I thought I should go stay with him.. but I decided against it."

"But when I did decide to go to him I explained my situation. To which he brought into consideration. He then told me about a modeling audition that was opening up and if I wanted to go. I was hesitant at first but he re assured me that I could wear a wig and my contacts. So I tried it and I was signed. When they asked me my name, I lied."

"Instead of my usual Haruhi Fujioka, I said Hannah Miyazaki. So that's how people in the modeling world know me. But only my manager Renge, Kyouya, and now you two now." She looked at the twins with a sad smile.

Both twins felt their hearts clench when they heard her story. She had been living alone for almost a year, yet she was still okay? Then Kyouya spoke. "I suggest that it _stays_ between just us and Renge, or well.. let's just hope you have your passports. I also would want you both to know if any one hurts Haruhi they are never seen again." both twins gulped and shuttered, scared of their sempai. Haruhi smiled softly and got up. "Ill get you some drinks," her voice so soft they barley heard her. While she was gone Kyouya continued to glare at the two younger boys, knowing full damn well if either hurt her they wouldn't be able to be found.

When Haruhi came back and handed everyone their drinks, Kyouya spoke again. "Haruhi since I am concerned about you and since you are at Ouran now I will be moving into your fathers old room." Haruhi's eyes dilated, the glass she was holding fell from her hands to the ground, shattering in the process. She tried to regain her composure, but ended up fainting. The twins panicked, and out of instinct Hikaru moved quickly to pick her up. He looked down the hall, where he saw her disappear to before. He moved quite quickly with the young girl in his arms. He opened the door she had come from and found what he presumed her room.

It was a lightish blue room with whitish furniture, which consisted of a full sized bed, a cabinet, small book shelf, dresser, and computer desk. Also in one corner was a vanity with her wig and a lot of makeup, which seemed so weird seeing. Hikaru laid Haruhi down on the bed and just before he could go he felt a strong grip on his shirt. He looked down and saw Haruhi had it in a death grip, which was very strong.

After about 10 or 20 minutes of her clinging to him she whimpered, "Don't go please.." in her sleep, a tear falling down her cheek. Hikaru sighed in defeat and eased his way into her bed. He sat up, his head leaning against the metal head board. He looked down at her and watched as she cuddled more into his side.

As soon as she did, Kyouya and Kaoru walked in. Whne Kaoru saw his brother with a sleeping girl cuddled up to him, he held back his smirk. Kyouya on the other hand glared daggers at the younger boys. But when he saw his cousin's face, his face softened. She looked so at peace holding Hikaru, a peace she hadn't had since her father died last year.......

**Awwe! cute ending!**

**Admit it!**

**This is a short chapter yes but it is soooo sweet!**

**I mean I love how cute it is! Haha**

**not the beginning thought**

**that is sad**

**at the end I mean! ;p**

**Hikaru&Haruhi: OI!!!! WHY ARE WE LIKE THAT!**

**Me: cause you Haruhi fainted and had a death grip on Hikaru's shirt so he HAD to stay**

**Kaoru: -whispers- you just wanted a little fluff right?**

**Me: -nods-**

**Haruhi&Hikaru: WHAT DID HE SAY!?!?1**

**Me: that Hikaru has certain ehhem -cough- _Dreams _bout you....**

**Haruhi: -turns red- oh my god HIKARU!**

**Hikaru: wait what? -gets hit in head with 50 pound book bag and passes out-**

**Me: ouch.. anyway! Review pwease! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes yes I am late**

**I know that**

**kinda hard**

**to write a story**

**when u have like**

**finals coming up T_T**

**oh well**

**Haruhi: poor girl**

**Me: I know right?**

**Hikaru: You'll probably fa-**

**Kaoru: -covers Hikaru's mouth with hand- you'll pass! We believe in you!**

**Me: thank you! Haha now lemme get startedd**

(Normal POV)

When Hikaru woke up he was confused. He looked around and saw something was wrong. He wasn't at home in his room, or in Kaoru's room, or his living room. His eyes adjusted to him waking up and realized he was in Haruhi's room. He felt a source of warmness and looked down. He smiled softly as he saw Haruhi cuddling into his side, nuzzling her head into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, leaning in to her hair. He breathed in her scent, mint mixed with a hint of cinnamon. He sighed happily and hugged her closer to him, bad idea...

(Haruhi's POV)

When I woke up, I was holding onto a warm pillow. I blinked a few times. I don't have warm pillows... wait a minute! I felt arms tighten around me and I looked up. There was Hikaru sniffing my hair and holding me tight. I peaked over his shoulder and saw I was in my room. OK NOW IM MAD! "KYA! GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING HENTAI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" I yelled. Kicked him off full force, making him hit the wall and groan in pain. He slumped into a pile on the ground..

But my assault was not done. I jumped off my bed and landed on him, stomping on him. "WE DO NOT SLEEP IN MY BED IS THAT CLEAR? WE STAY OUT OF HARUHI'S BED! GOT IT!" I heard a muffled, "Yes ma'am." I smirked and jumped off him. I surveyed the damage I had done and I must say it was my best one yet.

He has my sized footprints on his face, back and chest, he had a gash on his head, making him bleed. Oh and a nice bruise on his cheek I did good. Suddenly Kyouya appeared at my door, eyes alert, "What's going on Haruhi?" "THAT THING!" pointing at Hikaru, "WAS CUDDLING ME LIKE A FUCKING STUFFED ANIMAL!" Kyouya chuckled and walked up to me, pulling me into a big bear hug. "Alright alright it's fine. You just fainted when I told you I was moving in ." Oh that.. now I remembered.

I looked back up at him, "Your really gonna stay here?" "Of course. Now how about some dinner? I made your favorite chicken ramen." My eyes went wide. "RAMEN!" I yelled, jumping up and down like a little kid. "OI! What about me?" Hikaru whined. I giggled and grabbed his hand, "Come on I'll patch you up. Sorry I got violent." I looked back at him and gave him one of my best grins. He smiled softly, "It's fine ya know?" I led him into the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet while I looked for the first aid kit. While I was looking Hikaru decided to bring something up, "Haruhi now that I know your secret.. you do realize I know it was you who kissed me right?" I froze as I turned to see him.

"Ehheh your right.. I guess." I could feel the heat in my checks as I found the first aid kid. I grabbed a cloth and started wiping his face of the blood. He just smirked and leaned closer to me, inches from my face,"Did you like my kisses Haruhi?" I just looked away, turning a bright red. _'Damn him'_, I thought. When I turned back around to reach for the peroxide, he wrapped his long arms around me and kissed me. I gasped which made him slip his tongue in my mouth. My arms went around his neck and I felt him smirk into the kiss. He pulled back with a big smile, "See! You fell for me!" I could feel the heat creep up from my neck to my ears.

"Uhhhhhhh... I guess?" I said softly. I grabbed the peroxide, applied it to a cotton ball and pressed it hard against the gash. "OWWIEEEE!" He held his hand to his head, while I laughed. Both Kaoru and Kyouya ran to the bathroom, "What happened?" it was scary how they asked in unison. "Nothing except I was being a sweet innocent little girl and cleaning his wound when he screamed because of the peroxide. I think he is a wimp Kaoru, how do you deal with him?" I gave them my best innocent face and the two smiled at me.

(Hikaru's POV)

"Nothing except I was being a sweet innocent little girl and cleaning his wound when he screamed because of the peroxide. I think he is a wimp Kaoru, how do you deal with him?" She gave them an innocent face and the two smiled at her. I glared at her where my brother and scary sempai saw a halo and wings, I saw horns, a tail, and pitchfork.

"Ch... innocent my ass... little devil bitch." I muttered as I rummaged her first aid kit for a band aid. When I found one I turned around and saw Haruhi, Kyouya, AND Kaoru glaring at me. "What'd I say?" I asked as I put the band-aid on my gash. Must keep in mind do NOT piss of Haruhi... she hurts when mad. Kyouya sighed and left the room with Kaoru.. probably to go set up the food. Haruhi looked at me and grinned, "I may have fallen for you slightly Hikaru.. But if you ever! Do that again and I don't know you will suffer my wrath..." She gave me a devilish grin. I blinked twice.

Wait she just said she fell for me? I gave her a huge grin, "So you'll go out with me?" "Uh no unless Kyouya approves nope. And if you can act like a DECENT human being for a while maybee I'll say yes." I froze. Awe crap I gotta get approved by Kyouya? SHIT! I looked stupid probably because the next thing I knew was she was laughing. "Oh my GOD! You went like death pale ahaha!" I glared at her. God damn little devil person. Before I could say anything she dragged me into her living room, where the table was set. She sat next to Kyouya and I sat next to Kaoru on the other side, facing them. I looked at her in amazement, so this was that same serious girl from school? One that was calm and collected? Its amazing.

During dinner we talked about stupid things and such until... the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kyouya said. When he answered the door I heard 2 very familiar hyper voices and one deep one. Awe crap, he didn't did he? Kyouya walked back in and sat next to Haruhi, followed by Tamaki, Honey, and Mori. I shook y head, not them tonight. God! Haruhi looked at them, a puzzled expression on her face. Kyouya looked at her and smiled, "Ah them? These are the people from the host club. The idiot blond is Tamaki, the small one is Honey and Mori is the really tall one. Now be nice Haruhi and introduce your self." She stood up and bowed to them, "Nice to meet you. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. And I am Kyouya's little cousin." I cringed when Tamaki screamed, "MOTHER! YOU HAVE AN ADORABLE LITTLE COUSIN! WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Haruhi looked at the blond with a skeptical look. "Mother? I am very sorry but my cousin's name is KYOUYA not MOTHER1! God your an idiot." Tamkai looked so upset he went into a corner and started sulking.

I chuckled as Honey hugged Haruhi tight around her waist. "Haru-chan! Your really nice! And your related to Kyo-chan? That's amazing!" Haruhi smiled softly at him, "Yeah yeah don't let him fool you. He is a big softy at heart. " Kyouya glared at her while she chuckled. He then cleared his throat, "Why I brought you here is simple. My cousin goes to our school and we have ALL seen her. She is that boy student whose passed by us at lunch remember?" Tamaki suddenly got super enthusiastic and grabbed Haruhi's hands and held them to his chest. I resisted growling at the man to get him to let GO of my Haruhi.. wait mine? DAMN! I am getting possessive. "OH HARUHI! YOU SHALL BE MY YOUNG DAUGHTER!" "Sempai this is sexual harassment. Please let go." The way she said it and the way Tamaki looked heart broken was pure pure bliss. Takami turned pale and fainted on her floor. She sighed and looked up at Mori. "Please keep him away from me Sempai." Mori nodded and threw Tamaki in a closet and sat in front of it. "Anyway I think we should let Haruhi be in the host club. Most of the school thinks she is a boy so she could get some clients." I nodded along with Kaoru, Honey and Mori. From the closet we heard, "NOOOO! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER MUST BE MORE OF A GIRL! NOT A BOY!" Everyone except Mori and Kyouya sweatdropped. Yup.. Tamaki was a freak.

"Wait... WHAT?" She yelled. "Your a host now." I replied nonchalantly. She groaned and hit hear head on the table. Afterwards she served us dessert. When Honey, Mori, and a Tamaki bound and gagged, left, Kyouya stood up and kissed Hatuhi's forehead. "I'll being my stuff here tomorrow got it? Night." He left and I realized. Just me her and Kaoru. OH SWEET!

(Haruhi's POV)

Hikaru looked like he was in dream land. He was drooling also and that was nasty. I threw a pillow at him and it hit RIGHT in the middle of his face. He glared at me when he snapped out of it.. "What were you thinking you hentai?" I asked, hiding behind Kaoru/ Kaoru sighed and patted my head, "Haruhi fight with him tomorrow alright? We gotta get home." I nodded and led them to the door. When Hikaru was about to leave he kissed me softly and said, "Can I have my answer?" "It's a yes if you can pull off the challenge Hannah gave to school." I smirked and kicked them out off my hose. When I slammed the door, I leaned against it and felt my lips. They tingled and his warmth lingered on them. I sighed happily and changed into my PJ's and went to sleep, dreaming of a certain red-haired idiot."

**haha! It's done :3**

**Haruhi: H-I-K-A-R-U! YOU THOUGHT PERVY THINGS! -chases him with baseball bat-  
**

**Me&Kaoru: Sucks for you dude**

**Hikaru: -runs away like a scared girl-**

**Me: 0_0 ROFLFAO! ALRIGHTY! Please review guyssss cus cus you all love me and stuff so review!**

**(Background: MANDA! HELP ME! -sounds of metal beating Hikaru- Ouchhh! Haruhi! stop! PLEASEEEE!-)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Evil Editor! **

**Agh! Fine I write I write!**

**Here!**

**Hikaru: thank you god! God damn old lady**

**Kaoru: Now now Hikaru the term is elderly lady**

**Me: -eye twitches- you two! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT! S-I-T!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: -makes 12 ft crater-**

**Me: HA! I WIN!**

**Haruhi: -sighs- again? Anyway Manda does NOT own Ouran or any music nor nothing! She's just a little high school now sophomore **

**Me: SHUT UP! IT TAKES SKILLS TO BECOME A SOPHOMORE!**

The day after the agreement between Hikaru and Haruhi, Kyouya moved in. Haruhi was helping him move in, along with all of the other host club members. The guys were wearing expensive looking jeans and t-shirts, while Haruhi wore baggy worn-out jeans and a worn-out old t-shirt. Of course, when she saw her beloved cousin and her new friends in their outfits, she just shook her head and sighed. "Rich bastards," she muttered. "What was that oh-I'm-a-secret-model?" Hikaru snipped back. She rolled her eyes and glared at the red head. "I'mma kick your ass." "Sure." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Kyouya bonked both of them on the head, an annoyed look on his face. "Behave both of you. Now help me." The two nodded and helped clean out the old room. It had a king sized bed, a dresser, a walk in closet, a desk, and a chair. The walls were a light beige color, with a few windows. The gang cleaned the room of all furniture, clothes, pictures and stuff. Haruhi moved the pictures into her room, along with some books. When the room itself was cleaned out, they began painting it. Kyouya surprisingly chose a dark blue color. While they were painting, Haruhi couldn't reach a certain part, which made Tamaki go into his "OH MY GOD! MY DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE!" mode. Haruhi's eye twitched as Tamaki raved, which made her turn around, a cold look that rivaled Kyouya's on her face. "Tamaki, you know what? You're a very desperate guy. You're so desperate for a girlfriend, that not even THE most desperate girl at Ouran would go out with you." With that she turned away from him and to Mori, "Mori? Would you be kind enough to pick me up so I can finish my painting?"

The older boy nodded and lifted Haruhi high enough to finish the work. Mean while Tamaki went into his emo corner, oblivious to the painting going on. While he moped about Haruhi calling him desperate, the others finished painting the room. Completely forgetting Tamaki was there, they painted him up as well. Since Kyouya loves to spend money, he bought fast-drying paint, which allowed them to move the furniture in sooner. They took the old furniture and loaded it into a truck, which drove off just as another truck drove up.

The gang helped unload a lot of Kyouya's crap... er, stuff! They unloaded a king sized bed, a couple of boxes, a huge book case, a desk, a chair, and a dresser. The arrangement was simple, the bed in the middle of the room, pushed all the way to the wall, dresser on the left side of it, book case right next to it. The desk and chair were in the corner opposite of the wall the bed was, computer already set up. Haruhi and Kyouya waved at the others as they left, of course they DID forget Tamaki.. oh well! Haruhi helped Kyouya set up his books, clothes, music, and such. When she found an old photo album of her family in the mix, she asked if she could keep it. He nodded and she smiled big at him, then went off to make dinner.

The two ate dinner, bathed separately, then went to bed. At around 2 in the morning, Kyouya woke to the sound of peeling. He looked into the corner that didn't have anything, and was surprised. Haruhi woke up to yelling, which made her grab her golf club she kept under her bed. She ran into Kyouya's room, groggy as fuck. There she saw a dark blue Tamaki, trying to escape Kyouya's death grip on his shirt. Of course, since Haruhi was only half awake, she charged at Tamaki and started beating him with the club. " HARUHI! HARUHI! IT'S OK!" Kyouya yelled. Haruhi looked up at him, then at Tamaki.

"Oh! This is what happened to him today!" She said, giggling. Tamaki sobbed into his hands, "My daughter is so cruel to her own papa!" "OI! AIN'T MI PAPA!" She scowled and Kyouya sighed. "Tamaki go wash off and here," He threw Tamaki a pair of baggy flannel pants and a t-shirt, "change into these." Tamaki beamed and nodded, running off. Haruhi sighed, and collapsed onto Kyouya's bed. "So...warm...must...s..leep.." She passed out on his bed, while he had futile ways to wake her. He sighed and laid down next to her, him tired as well. Tamaki came in, but Kyouya motioned for him to sleep in Haruhi's room. Tamaki obliged and Kyouya held Haruhi that night, for the first time in 10 years.

The next morning, when Haruhi woke up, she smiled at her big cousin and slipped off into her room. She didn't notice the bulge in her blankets at all, poor girl. She slipped off her pj pants and pulled on a pair of kind of loose jeans. She had just pulled off her shirt when the bulge sat upright and Tamaki was looking at Haruhi clad in only a bra, a shirt clutched to her chest.

"KYAA! HENTAI!" She yelled, as she grabbed her bat, and proceeded into beating the shit out of Tamaki. Kyouya burst through the door, glasses hanging off of his face. "What hap- Oh... So you found Tamaki." Haruhi glared at her cousin, "BOTH OF YOU OUT! NOW!" She grabbed Tamaki and threw him at Kyouya, which knocked him down. She then kicked them out and slammed her door shut. She muttered things about , "Idiots," and "Dead idiots." She gabbed a black t-shirt that said, '~Wedding Dress~ TaeYang.' in silver letters. Beneath it was a silver wedding dress with bells on each side of it. Haruhi grabbed a brush and yanked it through her hair, ridding it of any knots she probably got from sleep.

She put her glasses on and went into the living room, which was empty. She sighed and went into the kitchen to start breakfast, which consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs. When she was finished she placed 3 plates of food on the table, waiting for the boys. "OI! FOOD!" She yelled. The two older boys came in to the room, Kyouya in a white short sleeve button down, left open mind you, with a black shirt underneath and jeans. Tamaki wore his outfit from the day before, except they were cleaned up from the paint. She glared at Tamaki and was just about to yell at him again when her phone rang. She sighed and answered it, "Allo? Ah! Renge! Uhuh! Alright then I'm ready now lemme just get my wig and make up and I'm set! Ja!" She hung up and looked at Kyouya, "I have a gig with the twins in like an hour or so and I don't think I can walk out with that here." She tilted her head towards Tamaki, who was eating like a starved man.

Kyouya nodded and looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki, I think you're done, now can you leave? I would love to talk to my cousin and stuff, since it has been a few years since I last saw her." Tamaki nodded slowly and Kyouya smirked, "Good. Now out!" Tamaki flinched and ran out of the apartment, scared of Kyouya. Haruhi laughed and went into her room. She put on her brown wig and put her contacts in, then applied slight lip gloss and blush. Satisfied at how she looked she went into the living room and sat with Kyouya, smiling. They both ate and talked about what the other missed in their few year absence.

The door bell rang, and at the door was Renge. Today she wore her usual black dress pants, a green button up, and a black suit jacket. She looked over Haruhi and gave her a nod of approval. Haruhi waved bye to Kyouya and got in the car with Renge. They drove off, Haruhi nervous. "Um.. Renge? Ehheh.. the twins I'm working with today? They.. er.. They know my real identity." Renge slammed her foot on the brake and looked at Haruhi, eyes like flames. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KNOW?" "They overheard me talking to my cousin and they know. But they promised they wouldn't tell. Also I.. I kinda agreed to go out with Hikaru if Ouran completes my challenge."

**CLIFFY! HA!**

**I love writing my stories. Relaxes the brain :)**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Oi! Manda! This girl says she is looking for you -both pull a girl around 15 with a short bob-**

**Me: O_O FUCK! IT'S BRIANNA! -runs away- no! No no1!**

**Brianna: -chases me and drags me into a room- I don't care Manda! You are! Right now!**

**-everyone hears screams of terror from the room-**

**Hikaru: should we help?**

**Kaoru: Nah we got SAT today so no**

**Me: -comes out in silk robe- Evil mother fucker**

**Brianna: -grabs the robe and pulls it off and reveals the green bikini under it- I don't care if you don't wanna show off the swinsuit! It took me HOURS to make! So wear it!**

**Me: but but AGH! You can see! -tries to cover up- I don't like bikinis Bri Bri! Guys stare!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: -see me and ave nosebleeds- Oh my god she's hot **

**Me: KYA! SIT SIT SIT! -runs away-**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: -make 3 ft crater- It was worth it this time!**

**Haruhi: -sighs- review please? And some one give me bandages for the boys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ehhhehh about last time T_T**

**MY friend Brianna literally forced me to write that o-o**

**But oh well neh? Now it's time 4 an update/excuse 2 run from editor!**

**Also I posted this on my other story and I will do it here**

**I am creating 3 new stories**

**One if for Shugo Chara**

**another Total Drama Island**

**and an Inuyasha one. **

**The summarys will be posted at the end of the story**

**after Hikaru and Kaoru will get their beatings**

**but I need YOU to help me create a name for the stories**

**then I will take the best ones for each one and post it in a poll and let everyone else decide, GOT IT**

**DONT JUST CHOSE THE ONE you LIE! I NEED A GOD DAMN NAME!**

**K love you!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: -smirks- Manda! we got you a present!**

**Me: later boys mkay? I'm working!**

**Twins: Nope not anymore -both grab me and drag me into a room- Hope you like our present!**

**Everyone else: -hears screaming, "OH GOD NO! NOT YOU! LEMME OUT! NO NO!1 FUCK YOU! IT'S A DAMN DRESS! HIKARU! KAORU! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!")**

**Twins: Aw fuck -both hit ground 26 times, thus making a huge crater- It's gonna be worth it!**

**Haruhi: God damn it T_T**

**Hunny: Manda doesn't own OHSHC! Or any of the music! Now please enjoy Teehee! :3**

(Haruhi's POV)

The car was awfully quiet so I snuck a peek at Renge. She was silent, which is never a good thing for me. She looked at me with a glare, an glare so powerful I thought I had gone through the 7 rings of hell and back. She gritted her teeth as she said, "So... you made an agreement with Hikaru? Why? That is my only question, WHY?" I flinched, "L-look Renge, I...I actually like him alright? And besides, I don't think that the school will pull through. I mean, they have Tamaki! And girls LIKE him... so yeah... can we just.. go?" Renge sighed and nodded. We drove in silence the rest of the way, Renge having this look on her face. Which meant she was thinking. Or scheming. Either one.

When we got to the place, I was immediately dragged to hair and make up. I bit back a groan as they worked. Today's styles? Evening gowns. F.M.L. So when the makeup artists were finished, I was kind of surprised by the result. They tied my wig up into a curly bun, with few curly strands framing my face, and light make up. It was next to none I should say. Just foundation, blush, lip gloss, and some light pink eye shadow.

Next thing I knew, I was being rushed into a dressing room. After a good 20 minutes of me protesting, they finally got the dress on me. It was a low back cream dress. It reached just above my ankles, and showed the right amount of skin. To go along with this dress, I wore white flats, since heels make me literally fall heels over head.

I also decided to go with a simple pearl necklace and matching earrings. When I walked out onto the set, I held my breath. It looked like a real ballroom, complete with a huge stair case, which was a real one by the way. While I was in my own little world, I failed to notice Hikaru and Kaoru behind me. "Ehhem!" Hikaru cleared his throat. I turned around and bit back a gasp.

Both of them were wearing black dress pants and black suit jackets. Hikaru was wearing a dark blue button up with a black tie, while Kaoru wore a white button up with a black tie. They both had their hair combed and tamed. Hikaru smiled at me, which made me blush and look away...

(Hikaru's POV)

After me and Kaoru finished getting changed, we walked onto the set. But when we walked on, Haruhi was already on the set, dressed like Hannah. Even from the back I could tell she would look amazing. The dress was a low back, ankle length cream dress. Her hair was pulled up into a curly bun and from the looks of it a few strands were left to frame her face.

After a minute of ogling her and her attention focused on the set I smirked. "Ehhem!" I sad, which made her turn and face us. When she did, she looked better then I could have imagined. She barely wore any makeup, she wore pearl earrings and a matching necklace. She looked amazing.

I smiled at her which made her blush and look away. I chuckled, "Awe is Hannah falling for lil' old me?" She whipped her head around and glared at me. "Don't even boy." She then started laughing, "I kid I kid. By the way you both look amazing." "Why thank you Monami," We both said together, bowing at the same time. She giggled as me and Kaoru stood up straight, both of us smirking. Before we could talk anymore, the photographer shouted for us to get ready.

I heard Haruhi groan, which made me chuckle again. The photographer had Haruhi climb the stairs to the top and face him, a calm and collected look on her face. Me and Kaoru waited at the bottom, both of us on either side of the stair case, half looking at her and half at the camera. After a few shots of that from different angles, annoying I say, he had her slowly descend the stairs to the both of us, smiling gently and lovingly.

After that, with me blushing slightly sometimes, we moved onto her finally at the bottom, me and Kaoru both on sides of her. We both linked our arms with her, both of us on either side yet again. A few more like that, till the damn man made both me and Kaoru take turns each dancing with her. After that the guy said one more, anything we want. I smirked and nodded to the side, where Kaoru smirked back at me. He moved off stage so I grabbed Haruhi by the waist and dipped her low, like we had just finished a dance. She looked shocked, but only for a second as I slowly leaned down and kissed her softly, holding her tightly to me...

**CLIFFY! HA! AGAIN!**

**But it's short T_T**

**now for those summaries!**

**Shugo Chara- Amu Hinamori, a freshmen in high school, is a total tomboy. She dresses as a guy, has her hair short like one, and acts like one. When she transfers to a new high school, nobody knows whether she is a girl or a guy. That is, until she runs into Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the hottest guy in school. After their little run in, he seems to be taking an interest in her.. is that a good thing or not?**

**Pairing: AMUTO**

**rating:T**

**Total Drama Island-Gwen left everything in Canada to move down to NYC with Trent to help him pursue his music career. While he 'worked' on writing new songs in their apartment, Gwen is stuck taking 3 different jobs a week to pay for the rent and everything. But what happens if two very familiar faces decided to move near by them? What will happen? Will sparks fly between two? Or hatred so deep it ran through their bones?**

**Pairing: D/G**

**Rating: T**

**Inuyasha: Based off of the manga, Beauty Pop, Inuyasha is a hard headed expert hair stylist. Along with his team, Sesshomaru and Shippo, they are their highschool's top makeover group, called hair project. Meet Kagome Higurashi, a calm, cool, and collected student. A year below the boys, Kagome holds a secret she doesn't let many people see. But what happens when someone starts making girls over who were rejected by the guys? **

**Pairing: InuKag with SanMir, KouAya.**

**Raiting: T**

**Please submit a name for any of these of your choice when you review hopefully. Got it? The person who submits the best name I will personally message and give them a part in one of my up-coming stories so thanks!**

**Twins: Wonder if she is done..**

**-a girl around 15 walks out of the room-**

**Girl: she's donel ike ya asked but being stuborn**

**Hikaru: -sigh- Manda! Money!**

**ME: MONEY! -runs out in a tight black mini dress- WHERE WHERE**

**All the boy cast members: -nose bleed- **

**Me: KYA! -throws necklaces on EVERY boy- SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!**

**-they all make a huge ass 14 ft crater-**

**Haruhi: please rate and review while we go... help the guys...**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS!**

**I'M SORRY!**

**I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I have a reason**

**I was busy**

**And my new story**

**and finishing battle of the bands and best friends**

**and other things**

**but sadly**

**cast went on a long ass vaca**

**so I'm here alone v_v**

**Now**

**I don't own Ouran Host club**

**or any music**

(Haruhi's POV)

I blushed as Hikaru kissed me, then stood up was doing catcalls and such, making me roll my eyes. "Can I like go? I'm bored. And I have work to do." The photographer nodded, "Sure you can go. Hikaru gave us the perfect shot. See you later, Hannah."

I smiled and went to change, when Hikaru grabbed my arm. "What?" I raised an eyebrow, watching him blush and get nervous. "Look. I just wanna take you on a date. As friends, please Haruhi?" I smiled and patted his head, "Lemme get home and change then we can go." He grinned and hugged me tight, muttering, "I shall make you mine." "Sure sure. Bye!" I went into my dressing room, changing out of the dress. Now I may be a model? But dresses made me well. Look weird.

I changed back into my Taeyang shirt and jeans, smiling, "Better." I left with Renge, who dropped me home after warning me not to blow this. I rolled my eyes, "Its just friends hanging out. No big deal."

"Haruhi, it is!"

"How so?"

"What if he ends up your boyfriend?"

"I will be the happiest girl on earth?"

"Why are you stubborn?"

"Mom's side of the family."

I smirked as Renge sighed in defeat and let me out of the car, driving off the second I stepped out. I went into the apartment, ignoring Kyouya,and into my room. I took off the wig, shaking out my short hair, and changed my shirt to a white t-shirt with a black/red plaid over shirt and black jeans. I pulled on my black converse and left my room, smiling. "Nii-chan! I'm going out. Be back later!" Just before I could get to thr door, he grabbed my shoulder.

"Freeze. Who are you going out with?"

"Er.. Hikaru?"

"Alright... If he touches you? I get to cut his hands off."

"NIICHAN! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! We're just going as friends."

"But you both like each other."

"So?"

"He might make a move. You accept? And BAM! Your not a virgin anymore."

"BIG BROTHER!"

I blushed like crazy and looked away, "We won't!" "You better not. now go have fun." I hugged him and left, crashing into Hikaru. "Ready?" He flashed his grin, making me turn a light red. "Yea, I'm ready." I grabbed his hand and we left, un-aware of what was going to happen..

_**Happy my dear readers? **_

_**Short sweet**_

_**some lil sis/big bro niceness**_

_**:D**_

_**remember lovely ones**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**and Subscribe**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**P.S**_

_**Check out my other stories on my go click the -sakurapetals95- **_

_**go on! **_

_**I can't wait **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Way to long since I've written for this story**_

_**I can't wait!**_

_**It's gonna be amazing**_

_**And I hope you like it loves**_

_**Love Manda**_

(Haruhi's POV)

We walked down the city's streets, talking about our lives and such. Hell even though he was a rich bastard… He was a real nice guy. We walked around for a while longer, just talking about our lives. I told him how much happier I was when I was younger and memories while he told me about his mother. It turns out the first set I worked with him, the clothes were designed by his mother.

We walked near the park where he spotted an ice cream vender. He grinned like alittle kid and dragged me towards it, "What do you want?"

"Ah. Ice cream? Ahhah vanilla please love?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Love?"

"Don't push it boy. Please?"

He laughed and paid for two vanilla cones and we sat on a bench in the park.

"So Haruhi. Do you like being a model?"

"Yup. Some days. But I love being a tom boy at heart."

He laughed, fuck that was a sexy laugh. I smiled and started to lick my ice cream cone, hoping he'd laugh some more.

That is, until something fucking stupid happened.

While I was eating my ice cream, Hikaru slipped his hand into my empty one, making me blush. Then I heard a crash and a struggle so we turned around and there?

Was my cousin, Tamaki, and basically the whole host club. My mouth dropped and Hikaru looked pissed.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

Tamaki jumped up and ran over to me, pulling me away from my Hikaru. Now I was pissed.

"No! My daughtER! I won't let you be defiled by this creature! Never!"

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

I stomped on his foot and made my way back to Hikaru, sliding onto his lap.

"Mhm I like this."

He blushed bright red and I laughed, kissing his cheek.

"GET OFF MY CHILD FOUL BEAST!"

"SHUT UP TAMAKI! YOU HAVE ONE LIKE HIM!"

I laughed as Tamaki's eyes grew wide, "My daughter has been defiled!"

He curled up into a ball and Kaoru came and picked him up, chuckling slightly.

"You two have your date. I'll take this thing home kay? See ya."

And just as quickly as they showed up, they disappeared again. I rolled my eyes and licked my ice cream, while Hikaru stared at me.

"What? I like my ice cream."

He chuckled, "I know a better type of ice cream that only I can make."

My eyes widened and I hit his shoulder, "Pervert!"

We laughed and finished, and started aimlessly walking again. We talked about our different life styles, and I explained to him the simple joys of life being just simple. We finally ended up at my apartment hours later, just smiling.

"Ah. Thanks for today. It was simple. I loved it."

"Mhm. Just wait until we have an expensive date."

I blushed lightly and went to unlock the door when he pulled me closed and kissed me softly, and I? Felt like I was melting.

He pulled away and grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow at school kay?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday dear. Have fun at school."

I unlocked the door and walked inside and went to close it when he went, "Wait! I mean ughh I-"

I closed the door and giggled, something I haven't done in a while. I know I promised myself not to fall in love. But HELL!

It was hard not to fall in love with a guy like that. I guess what the heart wants the heart gets. I went into my room and changed into my pjs and crawled into bed, dreams of Hikaru invaded my mind…

_**AHHAH! **_

_**Not bad for a girl whose been to busy with her other stories huh**_

_**Anyway I'm like so sorry I haven't updated**_

_**But I will remember kay?**_

_**It's cause I got a new laptop and alll**_

_**So yeah**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe **_

_**Love Manda**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ah! Gomen gomen**_

_**School ended **_

_**And I thought I'd finally finish **_

_**Shh! It's a secret. **_

_**3 more chapters left**_

_**And the epilouge**_

_**Enjoy loves **_

[Hikaru's POV]

Dear God. Kyouya's gonna murder me. I feel it in my bones.

I was weary as I entered school, for fear the girl I loved would be anywhere near her demon king cousin. Kaoru thought it was hilarious, me the prank master twin, was scared to go to school because of Haruhi's scary ass cousin. Gee. If there was someone you knew who would try to kill you after you even TOUCH the person you love/like a lot? Yeah you'll be scared to. Especially when he is a fucking demon king.

I looked around quickly as I made my way into the classroom, and dammit all to hell. There he was. In my fucking seat. Talking to Haruhi. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. I'm dead. I turned to Kaoru, "Brother dear. I love you. I leave to you all my possessions, and all of my pokemon cards. Oh and I leave to you my soon to be girlfriend, make me proud brother dear." He rolled his eyes, "You're always a dramatic one brother. Go have your 'fun.' Now excuse me I will go say hi to my dear friend."

The traitor walked up to Haruhi and The Demon King. Haruhi noticed me, smiled and waved. I mentally groaned, now I HAD to go there. So I moved towards them slowly, a smile on my face.

"Hey," She said as she hugged me, "You okay?" "Oh… I'm peachy." I smiled and patted her head, when I felt a very evil aura next to me. I turned slowly to him, a fake smile on his face. "Ah. Good morning Kyouya-sempai." He had on that smirk, "Ah. Good morning. Hikaru. Just a reminder, I need you all at the music room today. We're going to finally introduce Haruhi here as a member. And at the club remember, there is NO. Touching. Of. Haruhi. Inappropriately. Got it?"

I nodded, I knew what he meant and now I was scared as fuck. So I touch her…. He kills me. Great. Just fucking great. He smiled at Haruhi, "I'll see you later kay? And if he touches you. I allow you to use that move on him. Like you did with Tamaki this morning."

I gulped, yeah I was scared for my life….. Indefinitely. And just before Haruhi could reply, the king disappeared into the hall. And before I could talk to said beautiful girl, bell rang and we had to sit. I looked at my brother, who had this tell tale smirk on his face. Fucking trader. I kept trying to, throughout the day, to send him threats like, 'I hope you never fucking get laid.' 'I hope you end up not attracted to chicks, then end up a feminine gay guy.' 'I hope you get kicked in the balls.' Etc. etc.

So even though it didn't work, I didn't mind at all I was near Haruhi. Finally, when the bell rang for the day to end, I walked slowly to the 3rd music room. When Haruhi questioned Kaoru, he merely stated, "Hikaru's a freak. Don't worry neh?"

She agreed as we walked into the room, where Tamaki was.

I saw Haruhi's eye twitch as he strode over to her, a big smile on his face.

"MY DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED! Oh my young girl! I've missed you so much! Don't you leave your daddy ever again! I love you too muchhh! MOVE IT WITH ME HARUHI!"

He held her tight, while she growled at him. Like legit growled at him. Oh this was going to be good.

[Haruhi's POV]

My eye twitched as he held me, "Let . Me. Go." "NO! IF I DO YOU'LL GO TO THAT DIRTY DIRTY BOY HIKARU!"

I looked to Kyouya, who smiled and nodded.

"5 seconds to let go."

"NO!"

"Kay."

I punched him in the gut, and when he keeled over, I lifted my leg and kicked him down into the ground. Picking him up by his collar I spun him and threw him into a window, where he fell out into the pond. Kyouya applauded me as the others gulped and stepped back. Except Hunny sempai, who tackle hugged me.

"Haru-chan! Amazing!"

"Nii-chan taught me. Incase of emergency."

Hikaru gulped, "Dear goddd."

I smiled and listened as Kyouya told me about what I was to do and things like that. When the girls arrived, I had some sort of… magic charm about me. Girls loved it and they requested me a lot. More the Tamaki. Of course the damn pervert tried to assault me right then and there. When he called me over to talk to him and his customer, I smiled politely. So the fucker pulled me into his arms and spun me around.

I tried to pull away and yelled, "Mori-sempai! HELP!"

Mori pushed away from the table he and Honey sat at, rushed over, and picked me up, pulling me from Tamaki's grasp. He pulled me to him and hugged me, muttering in my ear. "I suggest you restrain yourself from killing him until after the guests leave."

I nodded as he put me down and Hikaru swept me up into a hug.

"Oh… My poor Haruhi. Did he touch you? Did Tamaki hurt you in any sexual way?"

I mentally groaned as all the girls looked at us, these little hearts in their eyes. Kaoru was next to us in me, wrapping me up in his arms like he usually does Hikaru, "It seems, brother dear, The King has tried to harm our little Haruhi."

Hikaru smirked, "Yes yes it seems that way brother. What shall we do?"

"I say that we have him visit the pond."

"Or we can do this…"

As the two planned I snuck away, when one of the girls came up to me. "Ah….. Haruhi um um… I made these cookies for everyone….. You can have them…. I like you the most." She handed me the small napkin of mini cookies, which made me smile. "Thank you my dear," I said as I kissed her cheek and made my way back to the others.

Ah when I got back, Tamaki and the twins were arguing, all the girls were staring and cheering on their favorite. I stood there, watching. So I decided to eat one of the cookies. The twins stopped and looked at me, a smirk growing on both their faces. They shut Tamaki up and made their way over to me. Fuck this wouldn't be good.

I had the cookie in my mouth, nibbling on it. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked, "I think we'd like a cookie. Haruhi."

Before I knew what was going on, Hikaru held my face up, the cookie still there. He leaned down, and took the cookie in his mouth and bit off a piece.

Kaoru turned my head towards him, "Ah. Haruhi! You have some cookie crumbs on your cheek."

He leaned down and licked it off my cheek, which made all the girls scream, "KYA! LOVE TRIANGLE!"

I heard Tamaki freak out behind me as I scolded the twins, "Kaoru, you should have told me and I would have brushed them off. And Hikaru if you wanted some cookies you could have asked for one."

Ah and oh to quickly, Tamaki had my face between his hands, "No! Haruhi you're reaction is wrong! WRONG I SAY! You're supposed to rebuff them and brush them off!"

"Please let me go, Senpai. You're sexually harassing me."

Tamaki went off on a rant as all the girls screamed and a few ever fainted. After a certain….. Kyouya threatening Tamaki, and other things the girls left. I leaned on one of the couches and loosened my tie, "Dear god. I thought fans were tough."

Hikaru smiled and pulled me close, kissing my cheek. "It'll get worse on days we dress up."

Ah. I remembered why I liked this dumb fuck. He's enticing.

_**DONE! YAY :D**_

_**I hope you like it**_

_**Love **_

_**Manda**_

**_Remember_**

**_Subscribe_**

**_Read_**

**_Rate_**

**_Review_**

**_Hehe_**


	13. Authors note

_**Holy fuck. **_

_**I'm editing all of my stories **_

_**As soon as I update the 4 I have out now. **_

_**Alright?**_

_**Love Manda**_


End file.
